1001 Karma
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Serba-serbi; Akabane Karma dikenal sebagai sosok yang tidak pernah mengontrol mulutnya, tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya? ・ [KaruNagi]


**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**Warning** : Drabble. Headcanon. Oneside!Karma.

* * *

**1001 Karma**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

**Lagi.**

"Loh, kelas tiga ini kita sekelas lagi, Karma-kun?"

"Mohon bantuanmu lagi untuk setahun ke depan, Nagisa-kun."

Sepertinya Karma mulai memiliki alasan baru untuk rajin mengisi buku absen setelah masa skors-nya berakhir.

.

**Dompet.**

Saat melihat dompet hitam tidak asing tergeletak di atas meja guru, Karma tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung mengambilnya.

Ibarat sekali melempar batu kena dua burung, dengan ini dia bisa membalas kekesalannya pada sang wali kelas dan mengajak Nagisa kencan terselubung.

.

**Fokus.**

Kapan pun dan di mana pun, Karma biasanya selalu dalam mode siaga. Salahkan Nagisa yang senantiasa memecah konsentrasinya sampai dia gagal menyadari keberadaan musuh yang sudah berada di luar jangkauan matanya.

"KARMA-KUN!"

Sebuah pukulan telak di belakang kepala lalu dunia Karma mendadak gelap.

.

**Tangan**.

Karma sangat peduli pada tangannya. Dia akan menghindari bagian tubuhnya yang satu ini kotor apalagi terluka.

Alasannya beragam; karena tangannya bisa menghancurkan beberapa material dengan tangan kosong. Karena tangannya bisa menarik pelatuk senjata api lebih cepat dari siapapun. Karena tangannya bisa menulis jawaban di kertas ujian serta mendapatkan hasil yang membanggakan.

Terlebih karena tangan itu bisa menggenggam jemari orang tersayang di balik jubah sang wali kelas saat mereka berdua melakukan perjalanan menyenangkan selama beberapa belas menit dari Jepang ke Hawaii dan juga sebaliknya.

.

**Bolos**.

Seumur hidup baru sekali ini Karma menyesal dengan amat sangat. Melewatkan aksi asasinasi Nagisa dan hanya mendengar ceritanya dari teman-teman sekelas merupakan hal yang paling menyebalkan.

Karma berjanji tidak akan pernah membolos lagi.

.

**Sindrom**.

Tidak ada yang paham kenapa si juara kelas menyandang gelar 'Chuunihan' pada satu hari ini selama pelajaran—Karma sendiri pun gagal paham.

Mungkin kecuali tersangka yang memberi julukan tersebut, bersuara dengan polos sambil tersenyum, "Kurasa cocok untuk Karma yang memang arogan, _ansos_, kasar, kepedean dan terlalu banyak delusi."

Seandainya bukan Nagisa yang mengatakan itu, Karma pasti sudah kembali di skors dari sekolah.

.

**Hobi**.

Sejak dulu Karma memiliki kegemaran yang berkaitan erat dengan memancing.

Jangankan memancing ikan secara harfiah, dia bahkan tertantang memancing masalah atau apapun selama perasaannya bisa terpuaskan. Konsepnya aktif, bukan pasif.

Maka Nagisa yang berhasil memancing hatinya merupakan sebuah hal yang tak pernah disangka-sangka.

.

**Wangi**.

"Nagisa-kun, bisa minta tolong?"

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

Yang berambut merah menunjuk bagian terbuka di punggungnya, "Kurasa aku tidak bisa memasang pakaian selam ini sendiri."

Masih ada sedikit kesempatan bagi Karma untuk mencium esensi tubuh Nagisa sebelum mereka menjalankan misi pembunuhan dari dalam air.

.

**Malu**.

Bangku Karma lagi-lagi kosong.

Bukannya berniat meninggalkan pelajaran, dia hanya belum punya nyali untuk bertemu Nagisa dengan peringkatnya yang sedang jatuh tersungkur.

.

**Handphone**.

Karma baru saja menciptakan masalah baru; mengantar salah satu pencuri ponselnya ke rumah sakit dengan diagnosa patah tulang dan gegar otak. Kasus ini menyita perhatian banyak pihak terutama Nagisa yang tidak paham kenapa teman sekelasnya harus berbuat sejauh itu hanya demi sebuah perangkat selular.

Andai si biru tahu bahwa Karma melakukannya demi memperjuangkan foto _masterpiece_ yang sempat dicurinya dari momen langka sepanjang masa; sebuah _photoshoot_ saat Nagisa melakukan _crossdressing._

* * *

**END(LESS)**

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
Judulnya lebay banget padahal isinya cuma sepuluh biji, pendek2 pulak #tampar

Karya labil ini ditulis berdasarkan headcanon ngaco KaruNagi, diambil langsung dari chapter2 yang ada. Bisa nebak chapter berapa aja? Yang paling cepet nebak minimal 4 chapters bolehlah request fic Ansatsu dengan pair dan prompt apa aja. Berlaku untuk satu kali review dan bukan anonim.

Akan ditunggu jawabannya sampai kapanpun bagi yang berminat. Ciao! 'w')/

.

**(update!)**: quiz ini berhasil dijawab SEMUA dengan sukses oleh** NONMADEN**. Selamat, ya... mohon ditunggu hadiahnya~ /o/


End file.
